


things we lost in the fire

by zephyr (eofiyv)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Firebending & Firebenders, Lowercase, M/M, MAMA!AU, Platonic Romance, Poetry, Pyromania
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/zephyr
Summary: Bahkan dengan pria berselimut api di pelukanmu, kau tetap berdiri tegak, tak kunjung menjadi serpih. [#MariBerpuisi]





	things we lost in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> EXO adalah boygroup Korea Selatan besutan SM Entertainment. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk #MariBerpuisi, kategori prompt.

“ _pada garis secarut benalu, kutuangkan dirimu_ ”

 **prompt** oleh {takanashi misaki}

* * *

> **[ satu ]  
>  **

_hei, hei, hei,_ ia berkata

matahari di mata

kembang api di celah-celah jemari

depan, belakang, atas, bawah

si telinga peri itu; eksistensinya, api

ia sembrono meraih tanganmu,

celotehnya begini:

> _ayo buat kesalahan masa muda!_
> 
> _yang lebih salah dibandingkan ini,_
> 
> _di mana kita (aku) menyulap dunia_
> 
> _menjadi abu dalam bola kaca_

atau;

> _jangan bersikap terlalu membosankan, kyungsoo-yah_
> 
> _nanti aku meninggalkanmu_
> 
> _tanpa obor maupun cahaya_

**[** kyungsoo, kaukenal betul bualan itu

tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, kausambut juga genggamannya; chanyeol si pemuda yang ~~mem~~ terbakar **]**

* * *

> **[ dua ]  
>  **

di sela hari-hari yang serba sama

ketika ha-ha-ha (ah-ah-ah) terngiang di kepala

serta bayang dari buku-buku jarinya

dengan asap dan ujung-ujung yang menghitam

menolak pergi, apalagi lari

kadang kau ingin dia jadi pupuk saja

enam setengah kaki di bawah tanah

alih-alih menambus hutan di sana-sini

sesekali jadilah makanan para pohon,

bocah poster kampanye hijaunya bumi

supaya sepi, supaya sunyi, supaya padam

atau;

supaya khayalmu enggan berulah lagi

**_hanya jika_ **

sepi itu menolak mencekikmu lebih dulu

sunyi itu tak tega membedilmu di tengah-tengah

dan imaji itu urung membakarmu pada akhirnya

karena nyala itu, tak sekalipun ia berhenti menjilat-jilat

 **[** tapi kau ini do kyungsoo, anak lelakiku yang berkepala lebih keras daripada batu, api saja sukar melelehkanmu **]**

* * *

> **[ tiga ]  
>  **

dari sebuah perdu yang subur,

mekar bunga-bunga bermahkotakan api

merah dan jingga menyulut cahaya

emas dan tembaga menguntai cabang

ia seindah warna-warna senja pada musim panen

tanganmu gatal ingin memetiknya

**_hanya jika_ **

kau tak dibakarnya

hingga matang; mengarang; wadah dosa yang tak mau hilang

tapi juga tak diabainya

sampai beku isi-isi dalammu, hilang kehangatan

 **[** tapi, kyungsoo, dari ujung rambut hingga kaki—bagaimana bisa, tak kutemukan sebentuk pun luka? **]**

* * *

> **[ empat ]  
>  **

satu, dua, tiga langkah

lidah api menyambar dedaunan

terlalu buas, terlalu ganas

ia menghanguskan segala, seperti biasa

ia berlari padamu, seperti biasa

bagai satu dekade yang lalu,

saat kisah tentang seorang anak laki-laki, neraka yang tak ditaklukannya, seorang anak laki-laki lainnya, dan sebuah taman bermain yang membara di suatu siang yang terik dimulai

rumah pohon, ayunan, panjat-panjatan, kotak pasir, anjing kecil kesayangan—lenyap semua; hilang

hingga sekarang,

menjadi kisah tentang seorang remaja pria, neraka yang menaklukannya, satu remaja pria lainnya, dan dunia mereka yang tengah berhitung mundur

kau dan dia, menjadi sisa

> _kyungsoo-yah, aku tak bisa, tak bisa berhenti_
> 
> _memang tak pernah punya kendali_
> 
> _hidupku api di sana-sini, kupanggang seluruhnya_

ia bersimpuh di pangkuanmu; amarah, frustasi, rasa hina, hati yang patah

kau menyimpan dia dalam rengkuhan; amarah, frustasi, rasa hina, hati yang patah, tak lupa  nyala terkutuk yang menolak untuk padam itu—kausimpan hingga percik-percik terakhirnya, sampai ke debu-debu abunya—segala dari keberadaan seorang park chanyeol, entah di masa lalu maupun di sisi lain waktu yang tengah menunggu; dulu, sekarang, esok

ia menangis, meleburkan dirinya padamu

 **[** bahkan dengan pria berselimut api di pelukanmu, kyungsoo, kau tetap berdiri tegak, tak kunjung menjadi serpih

mungkin kau tempatnya pulang **]**

.

.

* * *

> **[ lima ]  
>  **
> 
> _chanyeol-ah,_
> 
> _ada hal-hal yang hilang dalam kobaran api_
> 
> _mereka hilang, selamanya—mungkin takkan pernah kautemukan lagi_
> 
> _tempatnya ada di masa lalu; bakar saja lembaran itu_
> 
> _bukankah sesuatu yang kuno membuatmu ingin mencibir?_
> 
> _tapi_
> 
> _ada pula hal-hal yang tinggal_
> 
> _yang bertahan_
> 
> _yang kokoh bergeming, berdiri tegak tanpa goyah  
>  _
> 
> _yang tak bisa kauhancurkan; meski kaucoba lagi, lagi, lagi_
> 
> _yang lebih keras dibandingkan kuarsa, namun merangkulmu selembut padang rumput di musim semi  
>  _
> 
> _mungkin itu tempatmu pulang_
> 
> _yang ingin kukatakan adalah:_
> 
> _kau tak perlu terus berlari_
> 
> _dari abu di titik ini pun, kaubisa membangun sesuatu_
> 
> _dan ada pula aku,_
> 
> _yang tak keberatan jadi tungku perapianmu_

~~_—_ ~~ **~~sahabatmu,~~ do kyungsoo  
**

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> i) judul diambil dari lagu bastille 'things we lost in the fire'  
> ii) harusnya habis ini mereka ketemu member yang lain tapi karena saya lelah, jadi besok saja dilanjut kalo ada chapter berikutnya /aw  
> iii) i'm so thrilled with ksoo's appearance in bbh's ig live so i decided that yeah, it's chansoo time


End file.
